


Horny Members

by BottomNonie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Everyone Loves Hansol, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hansol Loves Everyone, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Boo Seungkwan, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Top Lee Chan | Dino, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Top Lee Seokmin | DK, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Vibrators, Voyeurism, horny boys, thighs fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomNonie/pseuds/BottomNonie
Summary: Hansol x Everyone... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Top members and Bottom Hansol.





	1. Mingyu

Mingyu glanced at Hansol doing his stretching, his eyes always stopping on his...

Mingyu flushed and looked away.

He kept imagining Hansol moaning and begging for more-

He slapped his cheeks strongly, being now half hard.

_Don't think of that, you idiot._

"You okay hyung ?"

Mingyu flinched and looked at Hansol, eyebrows furrowed. He quickly stood up from his seat, saying a "Yep, fine !" before running away of Hansol.

Hansol just looked at him, lips pursued, eyes saddening. "Why is everyone avoiding me ?"

Everytime he tried to talk to someone, they always found a good excuse to run away and it hurt him.

It hurts.

Were they avoiding him because he was homosexual ?

Hansol shook his head.

_No. Impossible._

But why then ?

Hansol sighed and sat on the seat where Mingyu was.

Someone poked his shoulder, he looked at his right to see Seungkwan smiling.

Hansol just sighed and looked back at the practice room. Seungkwan held Hansol's hand, intertwining their fingers. "What happened ?"

Hansol looked at their hands. "I don't know why everyone is avoiding me... is it because I'm gay ?" He said, looking up at Seungkwan.

Seungkwan laughed a little and shook his head. "Nah, of course not. Everyone is gay here"

Hansol pouted. "Then why are they avoiding me ?"

Seungkwan smiled fondly.

_He's so cute._

"Do you remember when we did it in the bathroom ?"

Hansol flushed and nodded.

"You remember that half of the members heard everything ?"

"Of course ! How am I suppose to forget that ?! I was so embarrassed, I stayed in my room for the rest of the day" he said, hiding his eyes with one hand.

"And how do you think the members reacted knowing that I fucked you ?"

Hansol stopped, blush spreading on his already red cheeks before muttering. "I-I don't know..."

Seungkwan smirked. "I'm just gonna say wet dreams plus members equal... ?"

Hansol seemed to understand his face turning more red, looking away. " _Ah_... me being fucked by them ?"

Seungkwan nodded, chuckling. "Yeah" he kissed Hansol's cheek before standing up.

"You should help them like a good dongsaeng" he said, walking out of the practice room.

Hansol blushed.

_But how ?_

~~~

Hansol tried to talk to Mingyu, only to be again avoided. He sighed annoyingly before an idea popped in his head.

He asked Seungkwan some help to change people's sharing room. Mingyu being with Minghao.

They managed to change everyone, Hansol finishing with Mingyu.

He smirked and high-fived Seungkwan before going in the room he would share with Mingyu.

 

Mingyu walked inside his room only stopping when he saw Minghao and Soonyoung in, listening to some relaxing songs. Minghao waved at him.

"Uh... hyung I wanted to sleep" he said, about to sit when Soonyoung shook his head. "We changed room. I don't know with who you're sharing your room, you should go and find by yourself"

Mingyu pouted. Nobody told him about it. He stood up and walked out, trying to find his room. He opened the room next to it, this time Seungkwan and Joshua. Seungkwan didn't let him talk, standing up and taking him by his wrist, leading him to another room.

"Your room is this one"

He said and walked back in his room. Mingyu looked at him confusedly, before shrugging it off.

He opened the door, stepping in and froze.

"Hey hyung !"

_Hansol._

He grinned at him and Mingyu knew he couldn't back off now. He smiled a little, clearly nervous.

They had just one fucking _bed_.

Mingyu sighed before rushing in the bathroom linked to their room.

It was going to be a long night.

After taking a cold shower, he took a big breath and exited the bathroom.

Hansol was already laying on the left side of the bed. Mingyu climbed on the bed, laying and covering his body of the warm blanket, looking at the ceiling.

Hansol turned off the light of his side and smirked.

Mingyu couldn't see Hansol's expression and was glad about it.

He suddenly turned himself, snuggling against Mingyu's chest making this latter to flinch for the sudden closeness. "H-Hansol ?"

Hansol hummed, before asking.

"Why do you keep avoiding me ?"

He took Mingyu off guard, not knowing what to say. The tone of his voice showing how it hurt him making him want to slap himself. "I-I wasn't avoiding you-"

"You were clearly avoiding" Hansol let out a small sigh. "I mean there's not only you, the others too..." he trailed off, hand caressing Mingyu's chest.

"Do you... do you think I'm disgusting ?"

Mingyu's eyes went wide, he finally looked at Hansol's face, already knowing what expression he had. "Of course not ! Why would I think that ?"

Hansol pouted.

"Then... is it that weird that Seungkwan is topping me ? I-I mean, I just like the... the feeling-" he shook his head and pulled away of Mingyu, turning himself to look at the opposite. "Nevermind hyung, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you"

He felt the missing warm of Hansol's body pressed against him and before he could understand a thing, he was turning Hansol, trapping his wrists at either sides of his head.

"You want to know why I've been avoiding you ?"

Hansol nodded slowly, surprised by Mingyu being so close of him.

Mingyu suddenly blushed, pictures of Hansol moaning his name, or kneeled in front of him, looking at him with such need-

"Uhm... you're hard hyung"

Mingyu quickly released his wrists, kneeling, trying to hide his boner, flushing. "I-I'm sorry- I didn't mean to- I just-" he shook his head. "That's why I've been avoiding you ! I keep fantasizing about you !" He confessed, already waiting Hansol to reject him.

But Hansol smiled and let out a relief sigh before turning on the light next to him, kneeling in front of Mingyu. "Thank god, I really thought you hated me"

Mingyu wanted to say a _"Who could hate you ? You're too perfect"_ but decided it was better not.

He groaned in surprise when he felt Hansol touching his bulge. "Do you want me to ?"

Mingyu just blinked.

He quickly shook his head. "S-Seungkwan-"

"Don't worry for him, you don't even know how many time he asked me to do it with a member"

Mingyu just looked at Hansol pulling off his pajama bottom, revealing his hard length, Mingyu groaning when he felt the cold air brushing against his sensitive limb. Hansol took it in his warm hand, giving a few strokes before pressing his lips on Mingyu's. His eyes went wide before kissing back, cupping Hansol's face.

_God, his lips-_

Hansol let out a little noise, Mingyu slowly laying him on the mattress.

Mingyu kissed him, his tongue entering in his mouth, exploring him making Hansol so much hard, whimpering. Mingyu squeezed his waist, seeing how much of a mess he was, panting with the dim light meeting his soft features, showing how perfect he was.

Mingyu kissed down his jaw then his neck, sucking the skin, letting hickeys, going slowly down, Hansol let out a few "Ah...", Mingyu growing hard. He helped Hansol taking off his shirt then grey bottom and boxer.

Seeing Hansol's naked body, he couldn't help himself. "So perfect"

Hansol blushed, looking away, pouting. "Hyung..."

"I-Is it possible y-you turn yourself ?" He asked, unsure if it was too much.

Hansol smiled and put himself on his stomach, lifting his ass up and letting Mingyu do what he wanted.

Mingyu stared at Hansol's ass, caressing it, groping before lifting one of his hand and slapping his ass hard.

Hansol yelped and glared at Mingyu who kept slapping his ass, seeing how it became red, Hansol slowly turning into a moaning mess at every slaps.

"Hyung !" He whined cutely waking Mingyu out of his thoughts. "Please... stop doing that..."

Mingyu quickly nodded. "Sorry Solie, I couldn't help myself" he began kissing Hansol's ass where he was red making Hansol to whimper.

He took Hansol by his hips, rubbing his hard length against his ass.

_Hansol's gorgeous ass-_

Mingyu felt suddenly kind of dumb, not having any lube. "Solie ? Lube ?"

"F-First drawer..."

Mingyu nodded and took it. He didn't say anything about the fact that it was almost empty.

He poured some on his fingers, pushing it in his hole making Hansol to hiss at the feeling.

Hansol took his cock in hand, stroking as Mingyu pushed other fingers making him moan, Mingyu feeling so fucking hard.

He kept thrusting his fingers, scissoring gently, before he pulled away.

Hansol whined at the loss and Mingyu quickly poured the rest of the lube on his cock. He took Hansol by his hips holding his breath.

He was about to fuck Hansol.

Was it really good to do that ?

"Hyung please..." Hansol turned a little his head. "Please ? I want to feel you inside me"

Mingyu groaned and slowly pushed in making Hansol to moan when he bottomed.

"G-God, you're s-so big"

Mingyu smiled and began to pound into his dongsaeng, earning more moans and whimpers. He thrusted deeper everytime and Hansol was sure he was about to break.

As he kept thrusting, Mingyu bent over and began kissing the nape of his neck.

"Hansolie, you're so good for me"

Hansol moaned louder and tightened around his length making Mingyu to groan in pleasure. Mingyu took him by his neck, sitting on his knees, Hansol's back pressed against his chest as he snapped his hips rougher. He began kissing his cheek, nipping his earlobe making Hansol to whimper. He released Hansol's neck, taking his hips to lift him and slammed back down.

"Mingyu hyung- I'm so close- ah !"

He slowly stood up on his knees, taking Hansol by his arms, pounding more easily in and hitting Hansol's sweet spot, his back arching at the thrusts.

Between his heavy breaths he managed to ask. "Can I cum inside you ?"

Hansol turned his head, crying in pleasure, nodding.

Hansol was so pretty.

He fucked him deep, his release shooting inside Hansol while this latter came on the sheets.

They both panted, Mingyu bringing Hansol's back against his chest, still inside him, the back of his head meeting his shoulder.

They both fell on the bed, Mingyu slowly pulling out his cock. He looked at Hansol, unsure.

"W-Was it good ?"

Hansol completely breathless, looked at him in disbelief before laughing. Mingyu lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do you think that I would have moan like that if it wasn't good ?"

Mingyu blushed and was startled when Hansol snuggled against him. "You were amazing hyung"

Mingyu smiled and replaced his bangs glued to his forehead with the sweat. He couldn't help himself.

"I love you Hansol"

Hansol smiled. "I love you too hyung"

Hansol looked at the door. "I hope you enjoyed the show Seungkwan"

Mingyu got startled, looking at the door, face red when Seungkwan entered in. "An amazing show"

"What the hell ?!" Yelled Mingyu, hiding Hansol's body by reflex making Hansol and Seungkwan laugh.

"I let you two sleep, goodnight" said Seungkwan walking out and closing the door.

"Good night Kwan" mumbled Hansol, and Mingyu not knowing what to say.

"Does that mean he was... looking at us ?" He asked, in fear.

Hansol laughed. "Yeah, but don't worry hyung, he's not going to kill you, it was his idea"

Mingyu blinked, trying to forget about it until he felt Hansol pecking his lips. He smiled fondly and kissed his head, both of them falling asleep.


	2. Jeonghan

Mingyu looked at Hansol's sleepy face before kissing his cheek. Hansol was completely pressed against him, naked.

He smiled and began kissing his neck, down his shoulder, slowly waking Hansol up.

"Hyung, this isn't the moment" Hansol said, laughing a little, feeling ticklish everytime Mingyu kissed his skin. Mingyu only smiled, before kissing him.

Hansol smiled in the kiss, Mingyu slowly being on top of him, kissing down.

Hansol looked at the ceiling letting a few moans.

"What the hell is going on here ?!"

Their heads snapped up at the strong voice, seeing Seungcheol who was glaring at them.

Hansol quickly hid his naked body, flushing, Mingyu just grinning nervously. "This isn't what you think, I can-"

"Put some clothes and come with me" he glared at him before looking at Hansol with an unreadable expression.

Mingyu quickly wore his clothes, giving one last kiss at Hansol and followed Seungcheol out.

Hansol sat, looking rather confused before deciding to take a warm shower.

~~~

When he arrived in the kitchen, all talks stopped, imposing a heavy silence. Hansol felt like he was intruding but managed to say a little _"Hi"_ , having some answers and others just ignoring him.

He sat next to Seungkwan who kissed him as a greeting, Hansol finding easily his smile back.

Jihoon poured him noodles in a cup, handing it.

"Thank you hyung" said Hansol taking his food, Jihoon just nodding as he served the others.

Mingyu came back, sitting next to Hansol. Seungcheol sat next to Jeonghan, looking less angry. Hansol tilted his head when he noticed Seungcheol whispering something to Jeonghan who was staring right at him. Until he felt Mingyu holding his hand.

"Are you okay ?" Whispered Hansol.

Mingyu smiled, nodding. "Yeah, don't worry it was nothing"

He pulled away his hand, eating his noodles. Hansol began eating too, the members talking back joyfully.

When they finished eating, he got startled when Mingyu said quite loudly. "You have something on your face"

Hansol raised an eyebrow, but before he could react, Mingyu took his chin between his index and thumb and kissed him. Hansol's eyes went wide, blushing when he pulled away.

"Beauty" smirked Mingyu, winking at him.

Seungkwan laughed, Hansol slapped Mingyu's arm before looking at the members who were silent in shock.

Seungcheol abruptly stood up, before Jeonghan stopped him. He whispered in his ear as he glanced at Hansol with a smirk.

But Seungkwan quickly saved the situation. "Guys it's okay, it was my idea about all of it"

It didn't seem to convince them, some of them standing up and walking out of the kitchen, not wanting to be in the mess.

Hansol pursued his lower lip, hoping that it wouldn't destroy their family.

He suddenly felt Seungkwan whispering at him. "Don't worry, they just don't want you to be hurt by all of that"

Hansol nodded, still pouting.

~~~

Hansol sat on Jeonghan's bed after receiving a message to meet him on his room.

He hoped that Jeonghan wouldn't scold him that it was wrong his new relationship with Mingyu.

He looked up when Jeonghan entered in the room. "Hey, Vernonie"

Hansol gulped nervously. "Hey, hyung"

He sat next to him and went straight to the point. "You're with Mingyu too now, right ?"

Hansol slowly nodded, Jeonghan smiled a little. "Did he force you ?"

Hansol shook his head. Jeonghan thought for a moment before saying. "You know that as a member we are strictly forbidden to date another member ?"

Hansol winced and nodded. Jeonghan gave him a sympathetic smile. "Why did you suddenly want to date Mingyu ?"

Hansol looked up at him before shaking his head. Jeonghan furrowed.

Hansol wasn't easy to read even if his expression were exaggerated, it was hard to understand him.

"I just... I mean, there isn't just him that I wanted to date..." he muttered shyly.

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean ?"

Hansol blushed, rubbing his nape. "I really do love Seungkwan but I... I began developing feeling f-for..." his heart was beating so fast as he was about to confess everything. "For..." he shut his eyes tightly. "For everyone"

Jeonghan blinked.

Hansol looked up. "I love every members, not as brothers but more as... as lovers... ?" He almost asked not knowing if what he said was making sense. "And I really want t-to date everyone"

Jeonghan suddenly smirked. "I knew it"

This time it was Hansol who blinked.

Jeonghan got more closer, making Hansol to back off on the bed. "W-What do you mean ?"

Jeonghan suddenly kissed him making Hansol to melt in, closing his eyes.

But he opened them in surprise when he felt his hands being handcuffed to the bed rails. "Wha-"

He got shut by Jeonghan kissing him. When he pulled away, he stood up, trying to find something in his bathroom.

Hansol got more nervous. "H-Hyung ?"

Jeonghan came back with some makeup, white stocking and bra, two ropes and a pink vibrator.

Jeonghan smirked. "I'm going to make you feel so good Vernonie"

~~~

"Ah ! Jeonghan hyung- please-"

Hansol moaned so loudly, his body spasming with the vibrator hitting all the good places, his knees tied to his thighs, wide open, handcuffed to the bed rails, exposed.

He was wearing again that damn white bra, makeup, lips red, wearing a choker and white stockings.

Hansol looked at the clock, moaning and whining.

It had been two hours he was like that.

He suddenly heard someone entered in.

"How are you holding up ?"

_Jeonghan._

Jeonghan noticed the amount of sperm on his stomach making him smirk. "You came a lot of time"

Hansol moaned louder. "Jeonghan hyung please- ah ! Help me please-" he begged him, moaning, saliva dripping along his chin.

Jeonghan shook his head. "You're really a bad girl Vernonie"

"You're going to break me- ah !" He came again, panting loudly.

Jeonghan pulled out the vibrator, seeing how he slumped. He couldn't help himself and took a picture of the mess he did at Hansol.

He pulled down his jeans, climbing on top of Hansol, rubbing his cock against all the sperm Hansol released. He covered his dick of sperm.

"Open your mouth"

Hansol opened his mouth, Jeonghan shoving his dick covered of semen letting a soft groan of pleasure.

"Seungkwan wasn't joking when he said you have the best mouth ever"

Hansol moaned at the comment making Jeonghan to groan again at the vibration. He slowly thrusted his cock in his mouth, looking down at him.

Hansol looked at him with big eyes, sweating, concentrating on sucking his hyung's cock.

Jeonghan smiled, caressing his hair. "You're so pretty with my cock deep in your throat"

Hansol moaned again when Jeonghan began thrusting much more roughly. Hansol gagged a few times, Jeonghan always looking at his girly face.

He pulled away and put himself on his knees, taking Hansol by his hips.

Jeonghan pushed in, fucking him slowly.

His thrusts were harsh and always hitting a spot that would make Hansol cry out, never having enough of Hansol's moans.

He snapped his hips roughly, the whole bed moving along, banging against the wall.

Jeonghan pounded into him, stroking his cock at the same time looking at Hansol moaning like a girl, so high and cute.

"Hyung I'm gonna cum-"

Jeonghan shook his head and tightened his grip on his cock, stopping him from cumming, his hips never stopping. "No, I'll cum first"

Hansol whined, being so close. Jeonghan properly pounded in, filling him with his seed.

Hansol's dick so red and begging for release, Jeonghan stroked back making him cum with a moan.

Hansol slumped, breathing loudly, looking at the ceiling.

Jeonghan smiled and untied his wrists and thighs, noticing the strong marks on them. "I'm sorry Vernonie" he whispered, kissing his hurt wrists.

Hansol smiled weakly. "It's okay hyung"

Jeonghan took some tissues, cleaning his body before laying next to him.

Hansol looked at Jeonghan. "It means you love me too ?"

Jeonghan laughed. "Yeah, I do love you", he caressed his cheek gently. "Sorry for being rough on you, you were so cute"

Hansol smiled, coming a little closer of Jeonghan. "It's okay hyung, I enjoyed it"

Jeonghan covered them with the warm blanket, hugging Hansol. "I love you hyung"

Jeonghan kissed him. "I love you too Hansol"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Jihoon

Hansol fluttered his eyelashes, feeling a hand playing with his locks of hair. He smiled a little before burying his face in Jeonghan's chest. Jeonghan smiled and kissed his head.

"How do you feel ?"

Hansol knew he was asking about his hips after last night. He moved a little before wincing at the pain coursing through his hips. "I'm fine don't worry"

Jeonghan pouted worriedly, feeling Hansol's body tensing a little everytime he moved. "I'm sorry Sol-"

Hansol lifted his head and grinned. "Hyung, it's okay, really"

Jeonghan nodded a little, still worried. He changed their position, laying Hansol on his back earning a moan of pain, Jeonghan apologising with little kisses on his face.

Hansol smiled, satisfied before he felt Jeonghan hopped off the bed. He looked at him, wearing new clothes.

"I'm supposed to go jogging with Seokmin" he gave one last kiss at Hansol before going toward the door.

"And you're letting me like this ?" Asked Hansol with a cute pout, completely naked, pain shooting on his hips.

Jeonghan smirked. "I called someone to help you" he winked at him before walking out.

Hansol sighed, looking at his phone to see Jihoon had texted him.

He opened it, his eyes suddenly wide.

_From Jihoonie :_

_I'll come in five minutes._

Hansol abruptly sat, the pain hitting right away, groaning in pain. He tried to look for his clothes, not able to move fast, hearing the door cracked open.

"Jeonghan told me you-"

Jihoon stopped his sentence, blinking a few times.

Hansol was against the wall, blanket around his waist like a dress, hiding his lower area. Hansol embarrassedly rubbed his nape. "Ah- Uhm- H-Hey hyung"

It seemed to take Jihoon off guard who looked away, a faint pink color adorning his cheeks. "Y-Yeah, Jeonghan told me you needed some help ? I guess I know why, now"

Hansol blushed, burying his face in his free hand. "I-I'm sorry hyung"

Jihoon just shook his head, ears red. "Why are you even apologising ? It's not the first time I see you naked"

Hansol flushed even more, remembering all the times they washed together until one day when Jihoon stopped taking shower with him for unknown reasons.

"How can I help ? A massage or bring you food ?"

Hansol looked up, meeting his gaze, his heart missing a beat. "Help me shower ?"

Jihoon froze for a millisecond. "I..."

Hansol understood that he didn't want to, his heart clenching a little. He smiled a little. "It's okay hyung-"

Jihoon cursed a "Fucking Jeonghan" before looking at Hansol. "No it's okay, I needed to shower anyway"

He looked annoyed and a little tense as they went in the bathroom connected to the room.

Jihoon turned on the water which slowly filled the bathtub. He focused on the water to find the perfect temperature to relax Hansol's sore body. Hansol let go of the blanket, still embarrassed. Jihoon began taking off his clothes as Hansol slowly went in the bathtub, letting a groan of pain and pleasure.

He looked away when Jihoon joined him in the water, letting a content sigh. He took a cup which was at the edge before filling it with water. "Close your eyes"

Hansol shut them as Jihoon poured the water on his head a few times before he did to himself. Jihoon took the shampoo, pouring some on Hansol's hair. Hansol was about to massage his hair when Jihoon pulled away his hands. "I'll do it Solie"

The name made Hansol blush, not really used of him calling him like that.

Jihoon began massaging his scalp gently, being sure to clean his hair correctly. Hansol smiled a little, liking the touch.

"Thank you hyung"

Jihoon smiled a little, Hansol turned himself, taking the bottle of shampoo. "Let me do it for you"

Jihoon shook his head. "I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you, not the opposite"

Hansol smiled sheepishly, still pouring shampoo on Jihoon's black hair who didn't stop him, closing his eyes. He began massaging his hair before Jihoon asked.

"Don't you think Seungkwan will be hurt by you doing that ?"

Hansol stopped his movements, clearly taken aback by the question. His face flushed but understanding why was he asking that.

"I... I understand why you think that-"

"Do you really like fucking that much to cheat on Seungkwan ?"

Hansol bit his lip before shaking his head. Jihoon opened his eyes, his gaze cold yet sad. "Mingyu first then Jeonghan ? Who will it be next ?"

His voice was strong and at the same time soft. When Hansol met his gaze, he looked down. "This isn't what you think, I promise" his voice was little and trembling.

Jihoon furrowed. "Then explain"

Hansol lowered down his hands, not knowing how to tell him.

Jihoon was someone he loved and deeply respect, but seeing him being so disappointed on him destroyed all of his confidence.

"S-Seungkwan asked me too..."

It seemed to make Jihoon more angry. "Because he asked you to fuck with the others you'll do it ? You'll play with the members feelings and hurt them ?"

Hansol's eyes went wide, looking up and shaking his head. "No ! Of course not !"

"Then why Hansol ?! Tell me !"

Hansol shut his eyes, the nervousness bursting through his lungs. "Because I love them !"

Hansol opened his eyes, seeing Jihoon who hadn't move and reacted to what he said.

He looked down at the water. "I... I love them more than brothers... I have feelings towards the members" he looked shyly up at Jihoon who still didn't move. "And you... I really do love you"

His ears were red, waiting for something but Jihoon was still staring at him.

Hansol hung his head low.

_He doesn't love me..._

"I guess I didn't expect that"

Hansol looked up at him, noticing his red cheeks as he rubbed his nape.

Hansol couldn't help but ask. "D-Do you love me hyung ?"

Jihoon glanced at Hansol before sighing. "You don't even need to ask"

Hansol felt warm and fuzzy, smiling. He knew that Jihoon wasn't good with words and he knew that's all he could have.

"I love you Solie"

Hansol was startled at first before grinning. He wanted to hug his hyung but remembered they were naked making him flush. Jihoon smiled a little before awkwardly saying. "L-Let's finish washing"

Hansol nodded, his smile never fading.

~~~

It had been a week, he was officially dating four hyungs but still didn't have any sex with Jihoon and not even kissed once.

But today he would share his room with Jihoon. He smirked a little. He looked up when he saw Seungkwan, going toward him.

"Hyung"

Seungkwan smiled before saying. "I forgot to tell you that I recorded your time with Jeonghan hyung"

Hansol blushed before hitting his arm. "How did you do ?"

Seungkwan smirked. "I have my ways Solie" he winked and walked away.

Hansol went in his room, finding Jihoon was already on their bed. "Hey hyung"

Jihoon didn't look up. "Hey Solie" he stayed focused on his computer, his fingers tapping fastly on the keyboard.

Hansol pouted, sitting next to him and staring at him. Jihoon still looking at his screen asked. "What is it ?"

"It's been a week hyung"

He stopped and closed his computer, looking at Hansol noticing the cute pout he had.

"You didn't even kiss me once" Hansol looked away. "And I wanted to... t-to feel you... to... you know..." he didn't dare finishing his sentence, looking up at Jihoon.

Jihoon nodded a little, thinking.

And before Hansol could look down, Jihoon cupped his face and planted his lips on his. Hansol's eyes went wide, melting.

But Jihoon pulled away too quickly for Hansol's liking who whined a little.

"Let's sleep, we'll see for the sex part later"

Hansol smiled, laying on the bed before suddenly saying. "I love you hyung"

He didn't notice Jihoon's face turning red, only hearing a _"Love you too Solie"_.

 

Hansol woke up, feeling hot with the hickeys Jihoon was giving to his chest. "Hey"

Hansol smiled, ears red letting a breath. "H-Hyung"

Jihoon was already licking his nipple, hands roaming on his toned abdomen making Hansol to bite his lower lip, his other nipple flicked a few times. "H-Hyung, don't tease- Ah !" Jihoon pinched one of them before smirking at Hansol.

"You're cute"

Hansol's face flushed even more before Jihoon said. "Your clothes"

Hansol tugged off his shirt then Jihoon helped him taking off his pajama bottom with his boxer. Hansol could see how hard was Jihoon and how he struggled to keep himself.

Jihoon pulled down his pants, just keeping his boxer before rummaging in the drawer to find lube. Before he could open the bottle, Hansol asked. "Can I blow you ?"

Jihoon looked at him startled before nodding, cheeks pink.

Hansol sat then bent down to free his cock. He felt himself harden as he saw the leaking cock, almost begging to be released.

He smiled, opening his mouth after giving a few strokes then took the length deep in his mouth. Jihoon groaned, head thrown back at the hot mouth, clenching on his dick. Hansol began going up then down, taking it deeper everytime, hollowing his cheeks, earning groans and moans from his... lover.

Jihoon couldn't help himself, bucking his hips a few times, Hansol gagging and trying to relax his throat.

Jihoon caressed his hair a few times, enjoying the view before he pulled away Hansol, looking at the saliva mixed with precome on the corners of his mouth.

Hansol smiled at him, Jihoon slowly laid him on the bed, taking the bottle of lube and pouring some on his hand. Hansol was confused at first, seeing him rubbing his hard cock with his lubed hand before taking Hansol's thighs and pressing them together.

That's when Hansol understood, turning him on as Jihoon pushed his cock between his thighs letting a groan and Hansol whimpering.

Hansol let out little whines at the thrusts of his hyung, feeling so hard. He began touching himself and his fingers easily made their ways to his hole as Jihoon smiled and focused on thrusting.

"Hyung..." Hansol whimpered, stopping Jihoon from moving. He raised an eyebrow before understanding.

He pulled away and looked at Hansol's ass wide open.

He spreaded his legs and pushed his cock in making Hansol to moan.

He slammed inside his hole at a fast pace driving Hansol crazy who took the sheets, jaw hung open. Jihoon pounded into his ass, hips meeting, feeling Hansol tightened.

Hansol moaned and moaned at how rough his hyung was, throwing his head back when Jihoon hit his prostate, abusing the spot.

Jihoon fucked him more harder, going so deep inside him, biting his lower lip, feeling close.

"Jihoon hyung-" Hansol came hard on him, panting, even with Jihoon who kept fucking him.

Jihoon pulled out and came on Hansol's stomach and chest, panting heavily.

He smiled at Hansol. "I love you Solie"

Hansol smiled back. "I love you too Jihoon hyung"


	4. Jun

Hansol woke up at an empty bed making him pout.  
  
 _Jihoon hyung must be working._  
  
He slowly stood up feeling happy, washing himself, noticing the hickeys decorating his neck.  
  
He blushed a little, brushing them and feeling loved.  
  
He stepped out of the shower, wearing warm clothes and joined the others in the kitchen.  
  
Hansol smiled before it dropped when he noticed Soonyoung glaring at him.  
  
"Hyung ?"  
  
Soonyoung didn't say anything, stomping out of the flat and slamming the door.  
  
Hansol frowned before his face was cupped, Jeonghan pecking his lips. "Don't worry for him, he just needs time"  
  
Hansol nodded before he received another kiss, this time from Mingyu, more longer. When they parted away, Hansol's head was already fuzzy.  
  
"Good morning Solie, I prepared food for you"  
  
Hansol smiled and buried his face in the crook of his neck, hugging him tight. "Morning hyung" he took a breath of his scent before pulling away and sitting next to Seungkwan who patted his thigh as a greeting.  
  
Hansol could still feel the tension, noticing how Seungcheol clenched his jaw as if he wanted to explode.  
  
He suddenly felt someone back hugging him.  
  
"Solie ! Do you want to go out shopping ?"  
  
Hansol smiled at Jun, nodding.  
  
He was glad that he didn't change.  
  
"Yeah, sure"

 

Hansol smiled happily after buying so much more clothes. He was exhausted from walking so much, his legs being more heavy but he was still happy. He knew Seungcheol would be mad for wasting so much but he couldn't help himself.  
  
Hansol didn't notice Jun smirking at him mischievously.  
  
They entered in the subway, quickly pushed by others, completely squeezed, Hansol's body pressed against the window. He could feel Jun was pressed against his back.  
  
"You okay ?"  
  
Hansol smiled and puffed a little. "Yeah"  
  
Hansol looked by the window, feeling Jun's hands wrapping around his waist. Hansol looked up at him with a smile and he suddenly noticed the dark expression he had.  
  
"Hyung ?"  
  
Hansol felt his hands going under his shirt, up until he met two rose buds.  
  
Hansol's eyes went wide. "What are you doing ?" He whispered yelled in surprise.  
  
Jun smiled, index pressed against the nipples and slowly massaging, hardening them. Hansol exhaled a shaky breath, closing his eyes at the feeling.  
  
"Hyung... what if someone see us ?" He asked with a little voice.  
  
Jun smiled and kissed the nape of his neck, his fingers still playing with his nipples. "Do you love me ?"  
  
Hansol looked up at him, his cheeks already flushed before smiling adorably.  
  
"I do love you, Jun hyung"  
  
Jun smiled, roughly pinching his nipples earning a yelp from Hansol. "I love you too Solie"  
  
One of Jun's hands slowly went down to Hansol's bulge, rubbing his fingers against it, Hansol trying to keep his moans. He slowly pulled down Hansol's jeans and boxer, revealing his hard dick before taking it in hand and stroking it, his other hand pinching his nipple. Hansol whimpered, bucking his hips slowly, before he felt Jun groping his bare ass.  
  
"So pretty"  
  
Hansol flushed as Jun released his dick and focused on his ass. He freed his hard and leaking cock, giving himself a few strokes. He took Hansol by his hips, rubbing his cock against his asscheeks, Hansol looking at him with expectation.  
  
"Fuck me hyung"  
  
He whined softly and Jun was quick at pushing his cock in his pink hole. Hansol muffled his moan with one hand, the other leaning against the wall.  
  
Jun slowly thrusted his hips, bumping everytime against his ass, Hansol letting loud breaths.  
  
Hansol looked around, seeing nobody was paying attention to them until he met one gaze making his breath to hitch, tightening around Jun's cock.  
  
Jun groaned, roughly pounding into Hansol, Hansol moaning silently before locking gaze with him.  
  
 _Seungkwan._  
  
Seungkwan smirked, a devilish one, Hansol began stroking himself, face flushed, panting.  
  
He focused back on Jun who was snapping into his hole rougher than before.  
  
"Do you like it ?" He said as he bit his lobe, licking it.  
  
Hansol moaned. "Ah... yes- ngh"  
  
Jun had suddenly pulled out all of his cock before slamming back in.  
  
"Jun hyung's cock..." he moaned out as Jun took him by his throat, to press him against his chest. Hansol's legs were ready to give up on him, trembling at every thrusts.  
  
Jun smirked as he fucked him deeper. "You're so tight"  
  
Hansol whimpered, a trail of saliva on the corner of his mouth before Jun pushed three fingers in. Hansol began licking them, Jun fucking him faster and stronger, letting groans.  
  
"Hyung... gonna cum-" Hansol moaned out as Jun pulled away his fingers and pinched back his nipple, wetting them, Hansol getting fucked by Jun non stop.  
  
He bit his lower lip, shutting his eyes, cumming against the wall, his legs immediately giving up on him. Jun quickly held him, thrusting a few times before filling Hansol's hole with his sperm.  
  
Hansol slumped on the floor, cum pouring out of his hole, panting.  
  
Jun helped him to stand up, going out of the subway, smiling. Hansol pouted, cheeks still pink from their little moment, leaning on Jun. "You're mean hyung"  
  
Jun smirked before he asked Hansol to climb on his back. Hansol slowly wrapped his arms around Jun's neck and this latter stood up, walking toward their flat.  
  
"You enjoyed it" sang song Jun making Hansol to flush.  
  
Hansol looked away. "Whatever"  
  
"I love you Solie" he suddenly said making Hansol to smile.  
  
"Love you too Jun hyung"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I'll not post regularly at all, there's some time I'll post days in row and other times I'll just disappear and I'm sorry for it~


	5. Wonwoo

When they came back from shopping, Hansol was trying to walk like he didn't just got wrecked by Jun who was snickering behind him. They went in their dorm and directly to the bathroom, taking the time to shower.

Jun began rubbing Hansol's back with the gloves. They were in a comfortable silence until Hansol decided to break it.

"You... you're okay with that ?" He asked timidly, looking down at his hands.

Jun raised an eyebrow as he kept cleaning Hansol. "What do you mean ?"

Hansol sighed and turned himself in the bathtub to face Jun. "Are you okay with me trying to date everyone ?"

There was a silence, Hansol looked down when Jun didn't answer him.

"Of course !"

Hansol looked up at a grinning Jun who cupped his face.

"You're cute Solie and we all know that you're not doing that just for sex" he added, kissing his cheek gently.

Hansol smiled in relief as if a big weight had been lifted. "Thank you hyung"

"No problem, but you should be careful" he poured shampoo on Hansol's head and began massaging his scalp. "Some of them get easily jealous if you know what I mean"

Hansol flushed and giggled letting his hyung taking care of him.

When they finished showering, they found back everyone in the living room looking at a movie while eating. Mingyu grinned at them before standing up and bringing plates filled of food. "There" he said as he handed them their plates.

They both thanked him, plopping down on the couch.

Hansol looked around not finding Seungcheol and Jihoon hyung. He furrowed before standing up.

His first thought was the studio. He walked toward it and froze when he saw Seungcheol looking angry.

Seungcheol was yelling at Jihoon.

Hansol carefully looked through the glass trying to read on their lips.

He couldn't hear them since it was soundproof but Seungcheol looked upset and Jihoon kept rolling his eyes not saying a word at his outburst.

Seungcheol looked like he was done, sighing before going toward the door.

Hansol's mind went blank not having the reflexe to hide when Seungcheol opened the door and stared at him.

Hansol could clearly see how he clenched his jaw before walking away.

He stayed frozen until he heard Jihoon calling his name. He snapped back and looked at Jihoon.

"Is... is everything alright ?" He asked but he knew the answer already.

_Seungcheol got mad at Jihoon because of him._

Jihoon rubbed the nape of his neck. "It's nothing, you shouldn't worry. He's just... he's just stressed out"

Hansol nodded absent-mindly before asking. "Is it because of me ?"

Jihoon blinked before letting a deep sigh. He crossed his arms and Hansol could already feel his frustration. "It's not. He's just being dumb. Don't think that, got it ?"

Hansol pouted, nodding a little.

"The things I would do for you..." Jihoon mumbled before taking Hansol by his collar to kiss him.

Hansol got startled but he melted in the touch before Jihoon pulled away. "Better now ?"

Hansol nodded with a smile, before they joined the others at looking at the movie.

  
A few days passed, everything going well excepted the few glares from Soonyoung and Seungcheol.

Hansol pouted as he looked up at Wonwoo who was currently playing on his phone. Wonwoo noticed his constant gaze making him smile. "Do you want to play ?"

Hansol blinked. "Uhm, yeah"

Wonwoo replied. "I have my console in my room"

Hansol followed Wonwoo upstairs, letting himself fall on his bed sighing contently.

 

  
"That's not fair !" Yelled Hansol in frustration as he lost for the sixth time against Wonwoo.

Wonwoo laughed before sitting on his bed. "Then do a match alone to train you and your defeat will be even good"

Hansol glared at Wonwoo but decided to follow his advice.

Wonwoo smiled.

He looked at Hansol who was sitting on his knees letting a few whines as he got damages from enemies.

Wonwoo slowly kneeled behind him before his arms embraced his waist in a back-hug. Hansol was startled at first but flushed at the action.

Wonwoo smirked seeing his red ears. He whispered in his ear. "Focus"

Hansol's focus disappeared when Wonwoo began trailing kisses on his neck. "Hyung !"

Wonwoo smiled. "I bet you'll lose in the game"

Hansol frowned in annoyance. "I'll win" before going back to the game.

Wonwoo sucked on the skin earning a whine. "How am I supposed to win if you play it like that ?"

Wonwoo laughed while Hansol gasped when Wonwoo's hand groped his crotch slowly changing into a bulge. "Sorry Solie"

Hansol was slowly turning into a mess at each touch from Wonwoo's hands as his lips sucked a spot on his neck.

He tried to focus on the game, shooting at the other players which kept coming at him.

Hansol panted when Wonwoo freed his dick giving slow and teasing strokes. He nibbled his earlobe whispering lowly. "You're losing health, you're going to die"

Hansol moaned when Wonwoo played with the tip, rubbing his thumb, completely letting go of the joystick.

"You're going to lose" he licked Hansol's shell of ear, his free hand trying to find his nipples.

Hansol took back the joystick, his character going in a corner to heal himself from the hits he received.

Wonwoo pulled away his hand hearing Hansol whined at the loss.

Wonwoo rummaged in the drawer, smiling when he found lube. He poured some on his fingers before going back behind Hansol.

Hansol was startled when Wonwoo raised his shirt and he whimpered when he felt the cold liquid against his nipple. Wonwoo rubbed his fingers against his nipples, completely focusing on them making Hansol squirm louder.

Wonwoo looked up at the screen and wasn't surprised to see it was written _GAME OVER_.

Hansol didn't even notice it, just moaning, his chest was glistening with all the lube on him. Wonwoo pushed Hansol against the floor, pulling down his pajama bottom with his boxer just enough to see his hole.

Hansol whimpered when an excessive amount of lube was filling his hole. He moaned even more when Wonwoo pushed a finger in.

Wonwoo turned Hansol on his back, looking at him being spread open and moaning his name.

Wonwoo bit his lip, he roughly fingered him not wasting time and pushing three fingers more in, Hansol's back arching in response moaning louder than ever.

"Wonwoo hyung- ah !"

Wonwoo pulled down his blue pajama bottom with one hand, the other busy at fingering Hansol, revealing his already leaking cock. He took the bottle of lube and poured it on his member.

Wonwoo pulled out his fingers to spread more Hansol's legs and lined up his cock. He pushed in with ease after the preparation, Hansol screamed in pleasure, Wonwoo took him by his hips, thrusting slowly before gaining in speed.

"Fuck" he mumbled not realizing how tight Hansol was.

He pounded stronger, Wonwoo's hips slapping against Hansol's ass.

"Ah ! Ngh ah ah-" Hansol moaned, his ass tightening around Wonwoo's cock making him groan.

Wonwoo couldn't take it anymore he began fucking his dongsaeng rougher and harder earning another gasp.

Hansol was crying in pleasure at the thrusts. Wonwoo brought Hansol's back of knees against his shoulders before bending down to rest his elbows against the floor.

Hansol whimpered when he hit his prostate, hands gripping his shirt.

That's when Wonwoo mumbled.

"God, Solie you're amazing"

Hansol tightened at the praise, biting his lip to stop his loudness while Wonwoo never seemed to stop slamming into his ass.

"I'm gonna cum ! Gonna cum ah-"

Wonwoo pulled out his cock before roughly pushing inside in one go, Hansol cumming from the harsh thrust.

Wonwoo groaned and came inside Hansol. He rode out his orgasm before slowly pulling out his cock and staring at his sperm dripping from his ass.

Hansol panted, staring at the ceiling before he heard the music of the video game. He tried looking at the screen, pouting when he saw it was written _GAME OVER_.

Hansol glared at Wonwoo. "You cheater !"

Wonwoo snapped back into reality before smiling. "You're too cute"

Hansol couldn't pout when Wonwoo finally kissed him. Hansol smiled in the kiss, moving his lips against Wonwoo's.

Wonwoo pulled away. "I love you Hansol"

Hansol smiled more. "I love you too Wonwoo hyung"

They didn't notice Seungkwan looking by the interstice of the door and smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan is such a perv' in my story... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Seokmin

It had been a week after finally dating Jun and Wonwoo, everyone was horny but unfortunately Hansol's ass couldn't take so much. They decided to stop having sex until Hansol's hips didn't hurt anymore.

Seungkwan, Mingyu, Jeonghan, Jihoon, Jun, Wonwoo.

He was dating half of them and they all showered him of love whenever they could even if most of the time it finished in a heated make out session, handjobs and blowjobs until Hansol felt better.

Hansol enjoyed it so far.

Now, his next target was Seokmin.

He smirked seeing the oblivious vocal entered the car, Hansol just behind him.

And it was perfect for teasing since they were going for a radio live.

Hansol immediately sat next to Seokmin who smiled at him as they chatted happily.

 

Coming out of the car, Hansol tried to stay close of Seokmin to sit next to him when they would be in the room.

Hansol noticed Seungkwan winking at him.

He guessed Seungkwan knew what he was trying to do.

They entered the building going upstairs with a few workers waiting them to show the place they will film and do the radio.

The MC greeted them and they all tried to find some seat, Hansol seeing Seokmin sitting in the middle, quickly hurrying toward him and sitting next to him thanks to Seungkwan's help.

They put their headphones, hearing the ads finishing.

"Hello everyone ! It is the first time the place is filled so much" talked the MC earning a few nods and smiles of the members. "Please, welcome SEVENTEEN !" He began clapping, the members doing some noises and clapping too.

Hansol swiftly put his hand on Seokmin's thigh who didn't even flinch too much used of it.

"But why SEVENTEEN ? It's simple, they are thirteen, plus three units, plus them as a whole group which make..." he trailed off before sole of the members yelled a "SEVENTEEN !" The MC nodded.

Hansol tentatively brought it closer to Seokmin's crotch.

Seokmin looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"The three units are made of vocal team with Jihoon, Jeonghan, Joshua, Dokyeom and Seungkwan, please lift your hands"

Seokmin lifted it still eyebrows furrowed, the MC noting who was who.

"Then Hip-hop team with, Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Mingyu and Vernon"

Hansol lifted his free hand and brushed Seokmin's crotch to see his reaction.

He was blushing.

"And then performance team with Hoshi, Jun, The8 and Dino"

The four of them raised their hands.

Hansol rubbed his fingers against the growing bulge. But Seokmin didn't stop him.

Instead he exhaled a breath slowly and regained his composure his flushed face disappearing behind his smile.

Like nothing happened.

Hansol was shocked, pulling away his hand with a pout.

 

"Thank you for staying with us, please Seungcheol-sshi say a few words to your fans"

Seungcheol nodded. "Thank you for listening, we'll hope to do a better comeback next time for you Carats, take care of you. It was SEVENTEEN"

And everyone yelled a "Goodbye !" To the listeners before the MC finished his show.

They stood up and bowed down at him before gathering on the side to take a picture. Hansol smiled but he almost moaned when he felt someone grinding his hips to his ass. He looked behind and was surprised to see Seokmin smiling at him like it was nothing.

Hansol smiled shakily for the second and third pictures, feeling Seokmin's hard cock rubbing teasingly his ass. Seokmin even groped his ass with his free hand before they all went out.

Thank God, Hansol's shirt was big and hiding his boner.

Before Hansol could go somewhere, Seokmin grabbed his wrist and dragged him in the restroom. He pushed Hansol in one of the toilets before locking the door.

"Seokmin hyung ?"

Seokmin sighed before pouting a little. "Why are you doing that ? We could have been caught"

Hansol smiled as he let his back met the wall. "Maybe, but you enjoyed it"

Seokmin took a step closer, kissing his cheek tentatively. "Are you doing that just for sex ? Because I don't want that"

Hansol felt himself melt by his words, turning his face to let him access his neck. "No, I love you and the others too"

Seokmin nodded before kissing his neck, nipping the skin earning a few noises from Hansol. "I'm glad. Because I love you too Solie"

Hansol smiled. "Thank god but please we don't have a lot of time- ah ! Hyung-"

Seokmin had roughly pulled down his black pants almost tearing it, pushing Hansol against the wall as he bucked his hips.

"Wait- let me blow you or you're going to hurt me"

Seokmin nodded, patiently waiting as Hansol kneeled and unzipped his pants taking out the erection in hand. He stroked it earning a gasp from Seokmin before he put his mouth to use.

He took the cock deep at every bob of his head, trying to put as much as saliva possible, stroking him at the same time.

"Oh- you're so good at it" groaned Seokmin, putting his hands on his head and slowly thrusting inside his mouth.

Hansol hummed as he felt the head hit the back of his throat. He looked up at Seokmin who was already sweating, eyes shut in pleasure.

But Seokmin slid his cock off his mouth making Hansol whine. "We don't have a lot of time, they're maybe already looking for us"

Hansol nodded standing up and turning himself when they heard someone entering the restroom.

Hansol's eyes got wide when he felt his cock going in his hole slowly, almost screaming.

Seokmin looked unsure as he thrusted slowly, scared to be caught.

He put a hand on Hansol's mouth to muffle him and slammed inside his ass more faster.

Wet noises could be heard before they heard the man flushing the toilets letting Hansol moaned out loud.

Seokmin turned him, taking one of Hansol's back of knee and lifting it to have more access to his hole.

Hansol arched his back at the new position, gripping hard his shoulders seeing the way Seokmin focused on fucking him.

Seokmin groaned silently at the sudden tightness of his hole still thrusting firmly.

The man finished washing his hands before they heard the footsteps going out of the restroom, the door closing.

Hansol moaned loud, sweat making the situation hotter. "Oh god Seokmin hyung- I can't ah-"

Seokmin pounded deeper before he suddenly lifted the other leg, pounding harder in his hole.

Hansol moaned, trying to grip more Seokmin to not fall, crying in pleasure.

Getting fucked in a public place was amazing for sure.

Seokmin leaned and kissed him, Hansol gladly kissing back while the vocalist was hitting aimlessly his prostate, Hansol screaming in his mouth.

"You're so loud, I love it baby" muttered Seokmin who fucked him rougher.

Hansol whimpered when Seokmin deposed him on the toilet after taking off completely his pants, lifting his legs and thrusting back in.

Seokmin rammed his cock against his tight walls, loving how much of a mess Hansol was. He lifted Hansol's shirt, staring at his chest and abdomen glistening from the sweat and then at the pink buds, so cute.

"You guys are there ?"

Seokmin paused his action slightly panicking before Hansol told him to keep going.

It was Seungkwan after all.

Seokmin felt confused but pounded into his ass earning a loud moan from the dongsaeng.

"Hyung ah- please open the door ngh ah-" Hansol moaned out.

Seokmin complied, opening the door and seeing a smirking Seungkwan.

Hansol tightened.

Seokmin focused on fucking Hansol while this latter moaned more louder.

"Look at you Hansol taking Seokmin's cock so deep"

Hansol squirmed in pleasure as Seungkwan stared at him in awe. He began playing with his nipples to entertain Seungkwan.

"You love the way he fucks you, do you love his cock that much ?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ah- yes his cock's so good ngh-" Hansol moaned out as he pinched hard his nipples, making Seokmin to groan, pounding faster.

"You're really a slut playing with your nipples and getting fucked by everyone"

Hansol came just at his words, eyes shut and screaming. Seokmin took him hard by his hips as he climaxed, his seed filling Hansol's hole.

Hansol panted, slumping on the toilet as Seokmin pulled out his cock, breathless.

"Well, I didn't know Hansol had such a kink"

Seungkwan smiled. "He has a lot of kinks" he winked at Seokmin before walking out then stopping. He showed his phone to them earning only confusion before clicking on the play button.

Seokmin's eyes got wide.

Seungkwan had recorded them.

Seokmin stared in shock. "You were the guy who entered in ?"

Winking with a smirk and walked out, letting a flustered vocalist stared at Hansol.

"S-Sorry for that..." Hansol mumbled shyly, blushing.

Seokmin smiled before helping Hansol wiping away the sperm on his sweaty chest, wearing back his boxer and pants. "It's okay, you're really cute"

Hansol flushed, looking away.

He looked back at Seokmin letting a noise when this latter startled him by a kiss but quickly complying.

"I love you Solie"

"I love you too Seokmin hyung"


	7. Minghao

Hansol stared at Minghao from afar, not knowing how to approach him.

 

Minghao was clearly oblivious about everything that happened so far because he never talked about it with him or even looked at him in that way.

 

Hansol pursued his lower lip before trying to finish writing his lyrics.

 

He looked up at Wonwoo sitting next to him before letting a sigh.

 

Wonwoo looked at him. "Something's wrong ?"

 

Hansol nodded with a pout. "I don't know what to do for Minghao hyung"

 

Wonwoo glanced at the man before answering. "I think I heard he wanted to talk to you about something important"

 

Hansol's eyes brightened up. "For real ? That's perfect !"

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, pinching his cheek and receiving a whine in return.

 

 

So when Minghao was alone in his room, being sure to tell Mingyu to let him alone with him, Hansol took the chance to run to his room, not even knocking, grinning at a confused Minghao.

 

"Hansol ?" he asked, perplexed about his sudden visit.

 

Hansol smiled as he closed the door, "I heard you wanted to talk to me"

 

Minghao's gaze flicked into something else, a smile taking his feature, "Right, I almost forgot"

 

Hansol sat next to him on his bed, waiting for something to happen.

 

Minghao smiled, "Do you want to go on a date with me ?"

 

Hansol blinked.

 

His cheeks flushed red, kind of startled from that simple question. "A-A date ?"

 

Minghao smiled more, nodding his head, "I know for you and the others, and I kind of felt left alone too, but I'm asking you this because I actually have feelings for you"

 

Hansol blushed more. "I didn't expect you to say that"

 

Minghao lightly laughed, "So, do you want to go on a date ?"

 

Hansol smiled, "Gladly" and he quickly added. "I-I'm sorry for making you feel this way, it's just complicated for me to ask everyone-"

 

Minghao shook his head, "No it's fine, don't worry" he stood up, "Let's get ready then"

 

 

Hansol looked around, feeling a little out of place in such a chic wine bar.

 

He was kind of uncouth at drinking wine but when he saw the way Minghao looked at him, smiling fondly, Hansol felt his stress disappearing.

 

They sat at a table, Hansol kept looking around in awe before a waiter came in, ready to bring them what they wanted.

 

Minghao hummed before he said, "Can we have a mount champagne white wine please with some amuse-bouches"

 

The waiter nodded, going and coming back with the wine.

 

Hansol looked at him amazed, “You really know how to impress me”

 

Minghao smiled at him, “Just from asking wine and food ?”

 

Hansol nodded with his big grin. “But also the fact that you’re so… chill I guess.”

 

Minghao raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean ?”

 

The waiter came back with their wine and a plate filled of amuse-bouches. They thanked him before Hansol shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know… you just don’t really look like you care about people, always going at your pace, you know ?”

 

Minghao hummed. The waiter started filling their glasses, Hansol looked at his action. “I’m just, kind of worried for the others,” he said with a pout, “I just hope they will not be mad at me” he mumbled as the waiter walked away after serving them.

 

Minghao put his hand on top of Hansol’s. “Don’t worry for them, I understand your feeling but you should trust them, they’re your members.”

 

Hansol smiled, nodding, “Thank you hyung.”

 

Minghao smiled before taking his glass, “You’re welcome Solie.”

 

“Now let me teach you how to drink wine !” he said with a calm smile.

 

Hansol nodded, following his every gesture, taking his glass.

 

“First” Minghao looked at the waiter, “Is it possible to put some relaxing music ?”

 

The waiter nodded, doing as asked and a peaceful music filled the bar. Hansol felt at ease, looking at Minghao.

 

“Second” he leaned his face toward the glass “Try to smell it and tell me what can you recognie”

 

Hansol hummed, taking a breath of the wine before tilting, “It’s fruity a little”

 

Minghao nodded “Yeah and the glass has this shape to gather the scent more easily. Do like me”

 

Hansol looked at Minghao moving his wrist to swirl the white liquid, doing the same, “Why are we doing that ?”

 

“It’s to mix the wine with the air, it helps release the scent more” answered Minghao as he smelled the soft fruity scent mixed with roasted nut.

 

Hansol hummed in surprise when he could smell it more than the first time.

 

“Now try to take a sip”

 

Hansol took a hesitant sip, trying to taste it as much as he could. “It’s really good.”

 

Minghao nodded. “You can try by slurping too, like that” he took a sip, opening his mouth a little, slurping to breath air in and mix again with the liquid.

 

Hansol did the same trying to slurp feeling the smell in his mouth but he finished coughing a few times earning a laugh from Minghao.

 

“It can happen sometimes, but it’s okay you’ve done well”

 

Hansol pouted but he could still feel the scent linger in his mouth.

 

“Let’s eat” started Minghao as they took an amuse-bouche and directed it to Hansol. “Here”

 

Hansol flushed a little before opening his mouth, Minghao smiling at him as he munched the food.

 

“You’re cute.”

 

Hansol almost coughed a second time quickly taking a sip of his wine and letting a sigh of relief. “I almost choked”

 

Minghao chuckled. “But it’s true, you’re cute Hansol”

 

Hansol blushed, he wasn’t good at taking and giving compliments. Just being a little flustered. “Stop it hyung” he whined a little.

 

Minghao hummed always a smile on his face. He took a sip before he ask the waiter to bring the red wine and their first meal.

 

“Let’s enjoy our date Solie”

 

Hansol smiled, his ears still red, humming in agreement.

 

~~~

 

They came back at their dorm holding hands and chatting happily. Minghao let him enter the dorm first, Hansol smiling at him.

 

What he didn’t expect was to hear a certain someone yelling in anger.

 

Hansol and Minghao shared a look before going toward the kitchen.

 

“This isn’t the question here !”

 

“Then what are you trying to say ?!”

 

Seungcheol rubbed his temple while Jeonghan crossed his arms both looking at edge.

 

“Is everything alright ?” Hansol managed to ask drawing their attention.

 

Seungcheol didn’t answer him, Jeonghan glancing at the leader before smiling. “Yeah don’t worry, he’s just a little stressed”

 

He hugged both Minghao and Hansol, dragging them toward Minghao’s room.

 

Hansol pouted in worry, “It’s my fault again isn’t it ?”

 

Jeonghan and Minghao shook their head, Jeonghan ruffling his hair. “It’s not I promise, he’s been really tired those days that’s all”

 

Minghao held his hand. “Trust us Hansol”

 

Hansol nodded, squeezing Minghao’s hand.

 

“I’m letting you two” Jeonghan winked at Minghao who rolled his eyes.

 

Hansol furrowed. “What was that ?”

 

Minghao rubbed the nape of his neck. “I had prepared you something but after what happened I don’t really know…”

 

Hansol opened the door of his room, eyes going wide. “What ?”

 

Flowers’ petals scattered on the floor and around the bed, wine bottles filled of flowers, candles softly illuminating the room and giving it a romantic atmosphere.

 

He always saw those kind of things in movie, but he never expected it to happen to him.

 

It was maybe cliché, but so pretty.

 

He grinned. “You’re such a romantic Hao hyung”

 

Minghao closed the door before smiling in relief. “I’m glad you like it, do you still want to do it ?”

 

Hansol sat on the bed, “Yeah…”

 

He looked up and was met by a pair of lips, letting a soft noise. Hansol gripped his shirt as Minghao moved his lips to his neck, trailing kisses as he unbuttoned his own shirt. They parted away to take off their clothes, Hansol a little hastily, Minghao chuckling.

 

“You’re needy aren’t you ?” he whispered, a he pushed Hansol to lay before kissing him again but this time more lustful.

 

His hands spread his legs and Hansol arched his back in response when Minghao had ground against his exposed manhood, their cocks rubbing against each other. He whined as Minghao pushed his tongue in his mouth.

 

“H-Hyung-“ Hansol whimpered when he felt his finger pressing against his nipple.

 

He gave a few brushes to make them hard before bending over and taking it in his mouth. Hansol moaned as Minghao softly bit his nipple, never stopping grinding against him. He started playing with the other one, licking it and sucking on it.

 

When he could feel Hansol being hard, he stopped to take the lube.

 

Hansol panted as he looked at him, pouring some on his fingers.

 

“Ready ?”

 

Hansol nodded as he kept his legs spread. He closed his eyes letting a breath when he felt Minghao pushing a finger in.

 

Minghao thrusted slowly before adding a second finger. He curled his fingers earning another moan from Hansol. To make it simpler, Minghao started stroking Hansol’s shaft at the same rhythm of his fingers.

 

At the third one, Hansol was already a mess. “Ah hyung- I can’t- please“

 

Minghao pulled away his fingers looking at Hansol’s body slumping. He poured lube on his throbbing cock before Hansol spoke.

 

“Can I ride you ?” his voice was quiet, and his cheeks painted in pink.

 

Minghao could feel the goosebumps running on his spine at this simple demand. “Of course”

 

He laid on the bed looking at Hansol shifting himself to be on top of him, legs at either side of his waist.

 

He stroked his cock earning a groan form Minghao before lining it to his entrance. Minghao rested his hands on his thighs, squeezing them with anticipation. Hansol inched down feeling the head against his hole. He tried relaxing himself as he felt his shaft going more and more in him. Minghao groaned louder as Hansol had completely engulfed him, the warmth and tightness almost making him cum.

 

Hansol raised his hips before he lowered back down moaning at the feeling of being full. Minghao sat as he grabbed his waist helping him, both letting noises of pleasure at every bounce. Hansol took him by his shoulders letting a shaky whine when Minghao squeezed his ass, fucking him faster.

 

“Sol’ you’re so pretty” he mumbled kissing his chest and giving hickeys.

 

Hansol cried in pleasure before he was laid on the bed, Minghao taking him by his hips to fuck him harder, Hansol almost screaming as he got pounded deeper, hitting his sensitive spot.

 

He shut his eyes tight as he came, Minghao following just after giving a rough thrust as he filled him.

 

He carefully pulled out his manhood, looking at Hansol panting, body sweating, his bangs sticking to his forehead and staring at the ceiling.

 

“Oh my god hyung”

 

Minghao smiled before he laid next to him pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. He smiled when Hansol pressed himself against him.

 

“Was it this good ?”

 

Hansol grinned. “Yeah” he buried his face against his sweaty chest. “I love you Minghao hyung”

 

Minghao kissed the top of his head. “I love you too Hansol”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so late, I apologize for this x(  
> I'm going to try to finish this story !  
> Hope everyone is safe, please just stay at home !  
> ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, finally Hansol x Everyone is out... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
